


Punishment

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Eureka
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Discipline, M/M, Non-consensual punishment, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 16:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan decides that Zane needs to be punished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Porn Battle for the prompts: Nathan/Zane, discipline, teach, whip

Zane heard the sound of the whip sear through the air before it hit a fire-bright line across his ass.

It was everything he could do not to cry out, but he wasn’t about to give Nathan the satisfaction. Zane stayed where he was, bent over Nathan’s desk, and waited for the next stroke.

The whip struck him again, this time on the upper thighs, and he couldn’t help but flinch, his whole body trying to curl up in pain.

He heard Nathan, behind him, chuckle.

The bastard.

At least Nathan was giving him a minute to recover, though. He felt Nathan’s hand rest on the small of his back, moving him back into position. “Catch your breath,” Nathan said, entirely too amused but at least giving him a chance to do just that.

Zane managed to get his breathing under control. His growing erection, which Nathan had obviously noticed and thought was hilarious, was not as easy a problem to solve.

Nathan sent the whip against his ass again, the pain like a cut across his flesh. Against his will, Zane gasped. 

Nathan whipped him again, this time twice in a row, fast. 

Zane cried out, finally, unable to hold back, and he could just picture the look of satisfaction on Nathan’s face. He clenched his jaw and spat, “You don’t really think this will stop me from hacking GD accounts, do you?” It was defiance, and he was pretty sure he didn’t want to experience what Nathan considered appropriate punishment for defiance. But he couldn’t help it.

He felt Nathan stand directly behind him, then, and his body tensed. Nathan bent over behind him, his body tight against Zane’s and he could feel Nathan’s hardness through Nathan’s pants.

Nathan leaned over to whisper in Zane’s ear, and Zane could feel his beard brush up against his skin, could feel Nathan’s hand reach around to stroke Zane’s cock.

“Of course I don’t think you’ll stop hacking the system,” Nathan growled, low and aggressive, hand pulling roughly at Zane’s dick. “In fact, I like it when my scientists are willing to take risks. But if you don’t want to get caught, you’re going to have to be miles ahead of every other genius in the computer science research department. And you weren’t today.” Nathan brought his other hand down on Zane’s ass, a loud smack right on the welts from his whip, and Zane whimpered. “So I am going to teach you that while you work for me, you are never, ever allowed to give me less than your best.” 

Zane’s ass was burning, Nathans breath was hot against his ear, and he could feel Nathan’s erection, still clothed, behind him, while Nathan’s hand was working him into a frenzy. He wanted to come up with some smartass comment, some flippant aside to show how little he cared about what Nathan wanted, about what Nathan was doing to his body. But somehow, when he opened his mouth, all that came out was “Yes, sir.”


End file.
